tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor Adventures
Survivor Adventures is an upcoming Japanese/British/American television series based off of Survivor. The series will be made by Point Grey Pictures, Sandblast Pictures, Fuji Television, Toho Co. Ltd., and BBC, released by Columbia Pictures, and distributed by Sony Pictures Television and Sony Pictures Entertainment. The series is scheduled to air on Cartoon Network. Synopsis The series will focus on the adventures of the survivors on their continent. The tribe must live and work together on their adventures. Plot Season 1: The series begins with an airplane flying in the air. The airplane door opens and 1 castaway named TJ falls out and lands in the sand on the edge of the continent. He rubs the sand off his sleeve, and 59 more castaways land on him. The 60 castaways form a tribe and begin the survival the dimmest. The Tribe plans some adventures ahead of them and set up a village in the plains. The village starts with only 60 houses and 1 tribe council. Another castaway named Chloe is setting up a bar that serves root beer floats, ice cream shakes, lemonade floats, peach cocktails, ice cream sandwiches, ice cream bars, popsicles, liquorice, popcorn, hot dogs, French fries, chicken sandwiches, pizza, cheeseburgers, and pink princess pudding. 9 castaways are shown setting up an ammo depot (where they store weapons and explosives), and a few are setting up the 3 tribal stores where they sell almost anything. After the dimmest survival, they Tribe gathers around at the Tribe council for voting someone out. At that gathering, the first person to be voted out is Regis Philbin. In the second episode, the tribe gathers supplies to build a clock tower to keep track of time. They bring in some crops and kill a lot of cows, pigs, sheep, chickens, and turkeys to make food out of those animals. They also milk the cows before killing them to get milk. A castaway named Methuselah gathers lots and lots and lots of wheat to take to the mill to find the wheat into flour. After grinding the wheat into flour, Methuselah and another castaway named Elsa take the wheat into a factory that generates food made out of flour. When the flour is turned into bread and other wheat foods. The third episode begins with Kristoff and TJ lighting up the village with a lot of lights that the tribe needs. The lights start to light up the continent, and TJ sets up a lighthouse to show the lights shining in the night. Chloe and Methuselah polish the lights, and then they fix the clock tower so that the time is right. Cast The Tribe: # Nathan O'Brien as TJ, the Continental Tribal Chief. # Eriko Nakamura as Chloe, a member of the Continental Tribe. # David Tennant as Methuselah, a Continental Tribal Warrior. # Jenna Coleman as Elsa, Methuselah's love interest. # Toby Turner as Kristoff, a Tribal Warrior. # Matt Smith as Jimmy Lightning, a tribal warrior. # Catherine Tate as Yorleen, Kristoff's love interest. # Hiromi Hirata as Olivia, another tribal member. # Yumi Hara as Sophie, another tribal member and Chloe’s friend. # Brianna Euler as Samantha, a Tribal Warrior. # Kevin Fender as Milo, a Tribal Warrior. # Reagan Jones as Babs, another Tribal Warrior. Music The music will be scored by Nathan O'Brien. Each episode will have different music running a minimum of 4 minutes. Rating The series is rated TV-PG for language and violence by the TV rating system, being the first Point Grey Pictures television series to be rated TV-PG. Episode Guide 'Season 1:' # Survival of the Dimmest # Food Supply # The Village Grows # Beach, Blanket, Bang-O! # Food Utopia # Rolling Hills # The Dark Island # Chloe’s Problem # Helter-Shelter # A Spider Apocalypse # Fry Me to the Moon # Tick Tock # Finders, Eaters # The Jungle Safari # Methuselah’s Fortune # The Day the Continent Stood Still # Sandcastle Hassle # The Gold Mine # The Surviving Night Trivia * Every actor says their lines in English. * This marks the first English-language series in Japan, UK, and US. Category:American TV Series Category:British TV Series Category:Japanese TV Series Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:TV-PG shows Category:TV Shows Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network (TV series) Category:Shows that are TV-PG Category:American shows Category:British shows Category:Japanese shows Category:English-language shows Category:Sony Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Television series